


Don't Let Me Down

by DeathbyMisadventures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Athiest Castiel, Empath Castiel, Established Relationship, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Praying to Castiel (Supernatural), Speaking to god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathbyMisadventures/pseuds/DeathbyMisadventures
Summary: My first drabble for the Destiel Song Drabbles Challenge!Song #10Don't Let Me Down by the ChainsmokersDean is anxious and misses his love, so he prays for the pain to stop.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean sighed, hands in his head. He was at a total and utter lost. Why did it have to be like this? 

As much as he wanted to hold himself back, he had to call for him. The angel was the only one that he could rely on, no matter how much he despised the codependency. 

“Cas…” he whispered softly. “I need you right now. Please.”

Silence. Not even a mumble. 

“Please, Cas. Don’t make me beg. I need you…I’m losing it just thinking about it. I need you more than anything.”

He needed Gas more than anything right now. He needed his angel. He needed to be held, he needed someone to tell him that everything would be okay. 

“You promised me you would never let me down…please don’t…I’ll do anything if you come now. Just send me a sign. Something that lets me know that it’s gonna be okay.”

“Come on!” He stood, angrily kicking a nearby chair. 

A sudden flutter of wings erupted behind him. He turned on his heel, face to face with the angel.

“Why did you assault the chair?”

“What took you so long? I’ve been praying for you for over an hour, man. I need you!”

Cas ignored the comment, picking up the chair that dean had knocked over. He then sat in the chair.

“I understand, Dean. I apologize for my absence, but I am here now. I was in a meeting. You have my full, undivided attention.”

Dean clenched his fists. 

Cas stood and faced Dean. “What’s troubling you, Dean?” He cupped his cheek slowly.

The hunter scoffed. “Get a pen.”

“I…do not usually carry traditional stationary tools..”

“Shut up and kiss me, please,” he whispered. 

Castiel happily obliged. “Of course. I believe that it’s long overdue. By all means.”

Castiel pulled him into a loving embrace, his lips slowly caressing over Dean’s.

Dean could feel his heartbeat quicken, his pain and anguish slowly draining away and being filled with passion.


	2. Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel needs Dean more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song #25
> 
> Novocaine by Fall Out Boy
> 
> This is the second drabble of the first round

Dean was Castiel's worst nightmare. Dangerously sexy, murderous eyes, haughty and oh so perfect. Aggressively tedious when it came to sex and dominating him. He couldn't stand it. That's why he needed him. Whenever he got the chance, at the drop of a dime he would drive fifteen miles just to taste a drop of what he craved. 

"Dean." Castiel spoke. Dean turned around, shirt half unbuttoned. 

"I can see that you are enjoying the use of my gift. You're special, you know? I'd never give anyone else my house key." 

"I feel flattered," Cas said monotonously. 

"Careful, you might pull something with all that excitement."

"I...I need it." 

Dean smirked. "Did you lock the door?" 

Castiel nodded. 

"What are you waiting for, then? Get over here. You know what I like."

He didn't hesitate. It wasn't conventional by any means, but it was his drug. 

It was a rush. Dean inside him gave him everything he needed. Addicted couldn't even describe it. The word couldn't even scratch the surface of what it meant to him. He was almost sure that he would die without it. But with it it was a living hell. He couldn't get attached, but that was everything it was. 

He was worshipping a man who was sex on legs, a perfect lover, screaming, moaning, panting at every thrust. He had been taught so much, learned how to please this impeccable man. 

"Dean...Dean...harder. Don't hold back from me."

Dean's lips took a permanent residence on his skin, unable to stop.

Dean was sure Castiel had no clue how addicted he was to him as the latter.


	3. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empath Castiel is tired of suffering. God offers him a way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song #68 
> 
> Gold by Imagine Dragons 
> 
> ((This drabble isn't the best, but it's all I could manage))

Castiel was cursed. If he could call it a curse. He had always loved being helpful. Even with the best intentions, things always fell against him in the aftermath. He would lose friends, and things he loved.  
Whoever he helped would take his luck, leaving him in an extended state of dread. It was insane. Ridiculous. He was left in a state of isolation where he was no longer able to truly help himself either.   
Though in the long run he could help thousands of people, he no longer had the strength. There were people who would endlessly abuse his talents for their own gain, even if they weren't in trouble.   
He would lay awake at night, his chest tight with guilt and anguish.  
Every night he would hear a voice that spoke his name. Assuming that it was the insomnia and beginning of schizophrenia, he simply ignored it. But as the nights slowly began turning into endless hours of staring at a blank wall, he finally answered the voice.   
"Who's there?"   
"I am the Father."   
"God?"   
"Precisely."  
"What can you do for me? Are you here to kill me? If so, do it quickly."   
"I can end your suffering, but not by killing you. Would you like that?"   
"Perhaps...what's the catch?"   
"You'll no longer be human."   
"What do I get out of it?"  
"Your disposition to help others will be endless, and you'll no longer feel the need to end your life. I can save you."  
"What do I have to do?"   
"Just close your eyes. I will take you in your sleep, Castiel. You will no longer be taken advantage of by others. Your efforts will be appreciated. You will be my child, and you will live forever."  
Castiel sighed softly. "I suppose..."   
"When you awake, you will be stripped of..."


	4. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's past haunts his sleep. Thankfully his husband is here for him. 
> 
> Song #67 
> 
> I'll Be Good by Jaymes Bay.

Dean still hadn't gotten used to being retired. Now that he was out of the life, he had to work on everything else. He knew that he had changed a bit, but there was still so much baggage to deal with. His past had tied him up and prevented him from being with who he truly wanted.   
But God gave him what he needed. Someone who understood.  
"Dean?" His husband spoke behind him. Dean was staring into the bathroom mirror. "Babe?"  
Dean turned around to his husband. "Sorry, Cas. Just thinking..."  
"That's never a good thing. Come back to bed and we can talk about it. You know I'll always listen...come on."   
Dean sighed and shut off the light, following Castiel to the bed.   
"I don't mean to keep you up..I know it's the third nighy this week. Just the dreams..."  
"Have you been having nightmares again?"   
Dean shook his head. "Well...I don't know what they are to be honest."  
"Is it the dream where I'm dead again?"   
"No...It's the memory."  
Castiel frowned. He knew that it was when.Dean went ballistic with the first blade.   
"How can you love a murderer like me?"  
"Dean. It wasn't you. You weren't in control. You've gotten better, you're a different person than you were back then. You're my husband and I love you. There's nothing that could change that."  
"Sometimes I forget that it's all over. I think sometimes I dont want to get better. But then I remember i have everything I've ever wanted."   
"It'll be okay. You're a better man. You're my man. I love you, and I'm not going to leave your side. You're making it all up for every wrong thing you've done."  
Dean sighed softly and kissed Cadtiels temple. "  
"I know. It just scares me soemtimes. But I know I'll make it--as long as I have you."


	5. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas decides to settle with an old fling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song #95
> 
> History by Olivia Holt

Castiel knew he was making the right choice.   
"Look, Michael. You're an incredibly sweet guy...but I cant do this with you anymore."   
He sighed softly. "Fhis doesn't have to do anything with your ex coming back, does if?"   
"I cant say that fornsure. I don't know. I'm. Sorry...you're so amazing but I...i cant resist him. He called me and i...in case anything happens I cant be in a committed relationship with anyone. I wish I could explain it but he and I go back...years and years." He sighed softly. 

The latter frowned. "Thank. You for being honest. I wish you the best, Castiel." 

Once they had parted ways, Castiel gave his previous fling a call. He knew how it would go, and he was so ready.   
They met at their usual place, and within an hour they were back in a hotel.   
"So why'd you call me after so long? I didn't think you still thought about me."  
"I...i guess I grew up a bit. I realised that I had an amazing guy in my life and I got super lucky that you're here with me right now."  
Castiel sat on the bed beside him. "So what do you want from me now?"  
"My heart wants more. I shouldn't have left without giving us a chance...and now that I'm here permanently... I want you."  
"Dean, were both much too old for this game of hide and seek. We're adults and we have to decide."

Dean kissed his lips. "I still love you. And if you didn't still love me you wouldn't be here with me right now."   
Castiel sighed. "I suppose you're right..." he couldn't help it. Every time he looked at Dean he felt like a teenager again, the excitement of sneaking around and kissing in the middle of a hall. He couldn't resist him.   
"Cas, go steady with me. I don't want anything temporary."

"I agree...now come here."


End file.
